theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Liam Spencer
William "Liam" Spencer III (formerly Liam Cooper) is a fictional character on the daytime soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful. The character has been portrayed by Scott Clifton since 2010. Biography Liam, the son of publishing magnate Bill Spencer and former model Kelly Hopkins, was raised by his mother and never knew his father. After his mother's death and graduating from college, Liam went to Los Angeles to find his father, whom he first suspected was someone at Forrester Creations. He then got himself a job as a computer tech at Spencer Publications. Storylines When he goes to Forrester Creations to help Steffy Forrester with some computer problems she's having, Liam accidentally records a phone conversation between Steffy and her father Ridge Forrester that reveals that Ridge's wife, Brooke Logan, accidentally had sex with her daughter Hope's boyfriend Oliver Jones. Justin Barber, a longtime friend and associate of Bill Spencer, gets his hands on the recording and plays it for the whole world to hear. As Liam is scolded by the Forresters for what he did, Liam blurts out that there is a possibility that Ridge could be his birth father. Hope, feeling sorry for Liam, befriends him, and they bond, much to Oliver's dismay. Liam's paternity Bill fires Liam when the Forresters decide to sue him and comes across a picture that Liam had left in his office. Bill is shocked to see that the picture is that of his old college girlfriend, Kelly Hopkins. Bill's wife Katie Logan then shows him evidence that he, not Ridge, could be Liam's father despite Bill's denials. It is later revealed that Thorne Forrester was also involved with Kelly and could also be Liam's father. Liam and Throne bond while they wait for the DNA test results to come in. However, the tests showed that Bill is Liam's father, not Thorne. With encouragement from Katie and Hope, Bill and Liam do get past the resentment each had for the other and form a father-son bond. Romance with Hope Hope turns to Liam for support when she decides to end her relationship with Oliver. Their friendship blossoms into romance partly due to Hope, like Liam, having grown up not knowing her birth father. The relationship continues to thrive until Hope's ex sister-in-law Amber Moore enters the picture, telling them that she and Liam slept together. He comes clean to Hope that when he came back home, he fell and hit his head, knocking him unconscious and when he woke up the next morning saw Amber in his bed with him. Hope believes and forgives him, but they end up drifting apart which Oliver sees as a chance to get back together with Hope. Despite Amber making advances towards him, Liam remains loyal to Hope. The Amber saga ends on June 20, 2011 when DNA tests reveal that Marcus Forrester, not Liam or Oliver, is the father of Amber's baby daughter. Liam and Hope's relationship gets back on track and starts to get serious. However, after saving her from drowning in her bathtub, Liam garners the attention of Hope's arch-rival, Steffy. She's crushed, however, when he proposes to Hope at a fashion launch party. Ridge, however, is suspicious of Liam's intentions and asks him why he seems eager to marry Hope. He also lets Liam know that Steffy may have developed feelings for him. Marriage to Steffy Determined to make him hers despite his engagement to Hope, Steffy gets support from Bill, who doesn't approve of Liam and Hope's engagement. She then gets close to Liam, resulting in a friendship between the two. He confides in Steffy his frustration with Hope's decision to wait until their wedding night to make love. Liam and Steffy grow closer as his relationship with Hope falls apart. The engagement ends when Hope catches Liam and Steffy kissing. Liam, in the heat of the moment, proposes to Steffy with Hope's ring. She happily accepts, and they make love. However, Liam begins to wonder if he did the right thing. His father, however, arranges for Liam and Steffy to go to Aspen, Colorado on a little getaway. On October 11, 2011, Liam and Steffy marry. Feeling like she had overreacted, Hope also went to Aspen to find Liam. While on her way up Ajax Mountain via the gondola to meet up with Liam, Bill and Steffy arranged for the operators to stop the gondola, which does. Hope is then forced to watch Steffy and Liam getting married atop the mountain, crushing her. While Bill is delighted, Katie is not. She, along with Brooke, suspect that Steffy may have had other motives for marrying Liam, love not being one of them. Steffy confides in her mother Taylor Hayes that she knew that Hope was in Aspen to talk to Liam. Despite her shock over the revealation, Taylor continues to support her daughter. Steffy later confesses to Liam about Hope being in Aspen, which angers him, but he forgives her after seeing Hope moving on with Steffy's brother, Thomas, and they stay together. However, while on vacation on Cabo San Lucas, Mexico, Liam finds out that Hope is with Steffy's brother Thomas Forrester and staying at the same resort as him and Steffy. Liam becomes furious when he learns that Steffy knew about it the whole time and didn't say anything about it to him. He then goes after Hope, who is riding on an ATV with Thomas. Getting on an ATV of his own, Liam catches up to Thomas and Hope, who sees Liam and tells Thomas to stop. Liam goes to Hope and kisses her, which angers Thomas because of Liam still being married to Steffy. Liam, however, doesn't care about that and has Hope ride with him on his ATV back to the resort with Thomas behind them. On the way back, however, they find Steffy, whose ATV had crashed while she was trying to chase after Liam. Steffy ends up in the hospital. Determined to keep Liam and Steffy together, Bill cons the doctor into changing the MRI results to make it seem like Steffy had a blood clot and any serious negative emotional impact would cause the clot to burst. The tactic ends up working for a while until a suspicious Katie takes the MRI results to her doctor and discovers that Bill changed the results. Katie, who had escaped froma tower that Bill locked her in to keep her from telling Liam the truth, manages to tell Liam all. Liam feels betrayed by both Steffy and his father and reunites with Hope. Feeling that both women need to know who he wants to be with, Liam has both Steffy and Hope come over to his house. Hope is nervous and unsure while Steffy is confident that Liam will choose her. Liam ends up breaking Steffy's heart by choosing to be with Hope. After Steffy leaves, he goes outside to let Hope know what his decision was, and she's overjoyed when she sees that he is no longer wearing his wedding ring. Attempts to end his marriage Despite his decision to be with Hope, Liam realizes that ending his marriage to Steffy may be harder then it seems. Despite trying to get an annulment, Steffy refuses to cave in, stating that she would rather get a divorce, resulting in Liam and Hope being forced to wait 6 months until they can get married. The divorce happens, but Liam tells Steffy that he doesn't regret his marriage to her. Liam and Hope thought they were married in Italy on June 26, 2012. Recent developments Liam and Hope's martial joy is short-lived when they find out that their marriage isn't valid due to them not having a civil ceremony first in the United States before leaving for Italy. Also Liam's continued relationship with ex-wife Steffy further drives a wedge between him and Hope. Bill's continued disapproval also proves to be problematic. When Liam and Hope try to finally have a legal wedding ceremony, Liam arrives on the back of Steffy's motorcycle drunk and sporting a tattoo. A fed-up Hope calls off the wedding and breaks up with Liam, who reunites with Steffy. However, their relationship hits a major roadblock when Hope's brother Rick Forrester confessed to his role in Liam and Hope's break-up. Hope finds Liam and not only tells him but kisses him as well. A nervous Liam confesses to Steffy about kissing Hope, which causes her to feel insecure in their relationship. Bill is furious at Liam's cousin Caroline Spencer for encouraging Rick to tell the truth. Remarriage to Steffy Despite everything, Steffy finds out that she's pregnant with Liam's child, but when she finds him making out with Hope on their bed, she leaves and refuses to tell him despite Taylor pleading with her to do so. Steffy finally does so at Liam and Hope's third attempt at a marriage ceremony. Stunned, Hope breaks things off with Liam again and tells him to be with Steffy, which he does. They remarry and seem to be on the right track until Steffy gets into a motorcycle accident, which causes her to suffer a miscarriage. When she discovers from her doctor that the miscarriage has resulted in her being unable to have children, Steffy is further crushed. After confiding in Katie and weighing her options, Steffy decides to end her marriage to Liam and go to Paris to spend time with her father. Liam is heartbroken over Steffy's decision. During a getaway at the Forrester family cabin in Big Bear, Hope realizes that she and Liam can never get back what they once had, and that she may always be looking over her shoulder when it comes to him. Telling him it's over, Liam goes back to Los Angeles while Hope stays in Big Bear where she ends up meeting Wyatt Fuller. Learning the truth, engagement to Hope, and a new brother Liam, with his father's encouragement, tries to get in contact with Steffy in order to find out why she left him, However, he doesn't get the answer he's looking for because Steffy tells him that her lawyers will contact him, which further upsets him. Liam then becomes upset when he finds out that Bill cheated on Katie with Brooke. When Liam goes to Rick's 4th of July party, he is stunned to see Hope with Wyatt. He tries to talk to her about their relationship, but she tells him that she feels taken advantage of by him and not appreciated because she felt that what they had was much deeper then what he had with Steffy, whom Hope feels is still coming between them even though she's in Paris. Liam apologizes, but Hope tells him to leave, which he does. Katie, with Bill's sister Karen Spencer's permission, fires Bill, which angers Liam, who confronts her about it. Liam then decides to let Bill move into his home. Bill convinced Liam to chase after Steffy. Liam went to Dr. Caspary, Steffy's doctor, for answers, and Dr. Caspary states she can't do that but encourages Liam to fly out to Paris, which he does. Still confused and upset over why Steffy left him, Liam decides to go to Paris to get some answers. Before he does so, he goes to Hope and tells her that he loves her and to wait for him. He then goes to Paris where he finds Steffy and pleads with her to tell him why she left. She tells him the truth about her not being able to have children due to the miscarriage. He tries to convince her that he would've stayed with her if she had told him, but Steffy isn't convinced, telling Liam that Hope, not her, is the one for him because she can give him what he truly wants. Liam doesn't agree with that, pleading with Steffy to reconsider and to give their marriage another try. She refuses, telling him that she wants a divorce. Liam, realizing that this is truly the end for him and Steffy, then leaves. He returns to Los Angeles and explains things to Hope, who feels bad for her rival but tells Liam that she feels that a relationship between the two of them should happen because he wants it to, not because Steffy wants it to happen. Hope tells Liam that he should take that first step and take his wedding ring off, which he does. However, when he turns around, Hope is gone. Liam later takes Hope for a walk and pulls Steffy's ring out of the fountain and proposes to her once again. This time Hope is very hesitant but said yes. Liam and Hope later had an intimate bond with candles. Liam's father Bill and him eat at a well-known restaurant where Liam tells him he's engaged to Hope. Bill doesn't approve because Hope's not outgoing enough to be a Spencer (in which Bill supports Liam's ex-wife Steffy). Hope admits to Wyatt she and Bill aren't exactly fans of each other. Hope set up Wyatt and his mother Quinn Fuller to arrive at the same restaurant thinking Liam and Wyatt are half-brother because Quinn described Wyatt's dad of being materialistic, self-centered, and a jerk which all described Bill. Quinn and Bill immediately recognize each other staring. Liam noticed Bill staring and encouraged unsure Bill to go and ask and Bill did. Bill introduced himself and Quinn denied knowing him. Bill mentioned she made him very happy by making his pendant for him. Bill then mentioned her name Quinn Fuller and she ran off scared. Wyatt went after her and asked if Bill Spencer was his real father and Quinn said yes. Wyatt was raging and Quinn said she lied to him that his father died because she was a teenager and once she was pregnant Bill wanted nothing to do with either of them and handed her money for an abortion. Quinn didn't want to loose her child and had Wyatt without Bill knowing. Liam is in shock over learning that he has another brother. Wyatt drove off angrily. Liam then drove up to Bill and Quinn in his car, and Bill hopped in and told Liam to follow the green car. Quinn then went back to the restaurant for her purse when Hope Logan decided to pop out. Quinn attacked Hope by yelling saying she had no reason to stick her pampered nose into this situation and she ruined everything. This started their rivalry. Hope and Quinn got into a huge fight when Hope's mother Brooke Logan came out to protect her daughter. Quinn walked off angrily. In their fight Quinn mentioned she thinks Hope's rich, pampered, and young. Quinn also told Hope she doesn't want her anywhere near her son. Wyatt drove to his apartment packing his stuff. Bill and Liam were trying to welcome him in as family. Wyatt was outraged at first but then Bill and Wyatt hugged when Quinn came in. Quinn then told Bill not to touch her son. Wyatt, still angry at his mother for lying to him, moves in with Bill and Liam, and the three men bond. However, after seeing how quickly Wyatt and Bill have bonded, Liam begins to feel like the odd man out. When Liam's taking a shower, Wyatt kisses Hope, Hope confused leaves. The next day Wyatt randomly brings up Steffy's message to Liam on his tablet about her not wanting an annulment but wanting a divorce making Hope and Liam wait 6 months to get married which stresses Hope out like crazy because of what happened before int he past. This gives Wyatt an opportunity to mess up their relationship. Hope demands Liam fly to Paris and make Steffy sign the annulment papers, or they don't get married. Liam had to do something at work but Wyatt kissed Hope twice by the time Liam came back. Liam punched Wyatt down to the ground making his lip bleed. Liam, realizing that he can't trust his brother, throws Wyatt out of his house, but Bill, after receiving texts from Wyatt, doesn't agree with Liam's decision and has Wyatt move back in. Despite not trusting him, Liam decides to give Wyatt another chance. Threatened by Wyatt Despite agreeing to give Wyatt another chance, Liam still can't bring himself to trust him. He begins to feel even more threatened by his brother when Quinn Jewelry, the company Wyatt co-owns with his mother, inks a deal with Forrester Creations to have some of their pieces featured in association with Hope For The Future. Knowing that the deal means that Hope and Wyatt will be working together, Liam tries to talk Hope out of the deal, but she tells him no. Liam then begins to get paranoid especially when Wyatt tells him what a jerk he has been to Hope. Liam now starts to wonder how he's going to get his brother out of his and Hope's lives for good. Wyatt, however, knows that once Steffy returns(if she does) then that could mean the end of Liam and Hope. Meanwhile, Steffy finally decides to do the right thing and signs the annulment papers, which officially ends her marriage to Liam. Wyatt and Hope took an overnight trip to Mexico to get a diamond almost identical to the Hope Diamond , The Hope For The Future Diamond for a Forrester Creations fashion show, which Quinn was upset nothing happened. Liam and Hope's Interference by Quinn During the fashion show Quinn found Liam's tablet and watched his marriage tribute video of Steffy, knowing he made one for Hope previously. Quinn sent it to her phone and deleted the thread. Pam saw that Quinn sent an email on her phone to Hope, but Quinn lied saying it was to Wyatt. While, Hope and Liam were at Big Bear, Cabin; Hope received the video and had a fight about Steffy with Liam, and Hope left back to L.A. Hope returned home when she told Brooke what happened, and Brooke implied Wyatt was the better man. Hope went back to Big Bear to fix it up with Liam. Quinn told Wyatt she heard that Hope and Liam had a fight. Wyatt went to Brooke's and she said where Hope was, so he went there. Wyatt got there and told Hope he heard about what happened and took her ring off for her. Liam asked Brooke where Hope was, and she told him, she went back to Big Bear. Liam came and asked her to put the ring back on and she said no and left for L.A. At a fashion line, Liam asked Hope to put her ring back on and she couldn't. Meanwhile, Liam was checking on Hope's laptop to see who sent the e-mail (with Pam) and it said Quinn@QuinnArtisanJewelers. Liam went to confront Quinn and she said it doesn't matter how the video got there. Category:Spencer family Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters